


Your Biggest Fan

by blueyeddrabble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Homophobic comments, M/M, Oikawa's fangirls are insane, Sexual Assault, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Iwaizumi realizes he is in love with his best friend. Iwaizumi needs to get over these feelings to keep his friendship with Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 53





	Your Biggest Fan

Iwaizumi still hasn’t gotten used to all of Oikawa’s fan girls. He knew that this was going to be a problem whenever he realized he was gay for his best friend. During their first year he realized just how screwed he was whenever he started to get jealous when Oikawa was offering selfies with his fans. He knew his next move to try and save his relationship with Oikawa was to put some space between them. He spent the next two weeks leaving practice without Oikawa and not talking to him in class.

The two weeks without Iwaizumi by his side were the hardest time in Oikawa’s life. He never realized how important of a presence Iwaizumi was in his life. He knew that he was going to get his best friend back. After practice Oikawa went to Iwaizumi’’s house to figure out what was going on with his best friend. Slamming his fist on Iwaizumi’s back door, Oikawa yelled “Oi Iwa-chan! Open the door!”

The door creaked open and Oikawa was greeted by a groggy Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s eyes were red and puffy, and Oikawa didn’t know how to console his best friend. Even when Iwaizumi’s grandma passed away in junior high, Iwaizumi didn’t shed a tear. “Iwa-chan… w-what’s wrong?” Oikawa’s voice shook as he stared, mouth agape, at his best friend.

“You are.” Iwaizumi bit back his tongue. He filled with regret as soon as the words left his lips.

“I-iwa-chan, w-what do you mean?” Oikawa choked out, tears starting to form in his eyes.

“I mean that I can’t be around you anymore. It’s not good for me.” Iwaizumi could feel tears dripping from his eyes. “I spent the last two weeks crying over this, but I need to get over it.” Oikawa tried to choke out Iwaizumi’s name, but got interrupted. “I can’t pretend that everything will stay the same after I realized I love you. I just can’t be your friend anymore Tooru. Being around you without you being mine hurts my heart. I guess this is the best time to tell you I’m quitting volleyball.”  
Oikawa let the floodgates open. “I-iwa-chan, n-no… y-you… can-can’t l-leave… i-if you d-do I-i w-won’t b-be able to t-tell y-you t-that I-i l-love y-you t-too.” Oikawa was so overwhelmed he didn’t even realize he was holding onto Iwaizumi. 

“Tooru, I-i mean that I love you in a romantic sense” Iwaizumi clarified.

“I know w-what you meant Hajime.” Oikawa was starting to pull himself back together. 

“But I see how you are with all of your fangirls. You’re straight aren’t you?” Iwaizumi was genuinely confused with what his best friend has done. 

“Oh Iwa-chan” Oikawa was laughing which was a nice change of pace from earlier, Iwaizumi thought. “Technically I am bi, but the label doesn’t matter when you’re who I want to be with.” 

The blush hit Iwaizumi’s face immediately “T-tooru… I love you so much. You don’t even know. There is no one on this planet who means as much to me as you do. I put myself through hell these last two weeks because I was so worried you would hate me.”

“I love you too, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s face and pulled him close enough to brush their lips together. “Even if you’re really dumb sometimes. I mean you’re Iwa-chan. I’d be stupid if I didn’t love you. _But_ , if you ever pull a stunt like this again, I will break up with you.”

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything. He grabbed the back of Oikawa’s and pulled him into a kiss, licking his bottom lip to get entry into his mouth. The kiss was full of passion as their tongues danced. Iwaizumi knew this was a feeling that he would never get bored with. 

The next week Iwaizumi fell back into the usual swing of things not separating from his boyfriend’s side. God, his boyfriend, Iwaizumi will never grow tired of calling Oikawa that. There is one thing Iwaizumi will still not be able to cope with. Oikawa’s fangirls. Iwaizumi has dubbed them “Those with No Chance”. They stopped showing up as much around whenever Oikawa started having hickeys show up on his neck. 

Then one day during their second year, a first year approached Iwaizumi and Oikawa as they ate lunch together. “Oikawa-senpai, do you have a girlfriend? There are rumors about you having hickeys, but I haven’t seen you with a girl.” The naive soul asked.

Iwaizumi held back a laugh whenever Oikawa looked at the girl, “Well I wouldn’t call Iwa-chan a girl, but he’s responsible for the marks.”   
The young girls squeaked as she apologized and scurried off back to her friends.

“You didn’t have to embarrass her like that Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi laughed out as he kissed Oikawa’s cheek.

Their relationship became known throughout all of Seijoh, and no one bothered them about it. The two had the support of the entire volleyball team and not to mention Iwaizumi rearranged the face of the asshole who called Oikawa a ‘disgusting faggot’. While their relationship was well known at their own school, there were still Oikawa stans that were obsessed with him from other schools. 

This became an issue during the Spring tournament. Oikawa covered up all of his hickeys with concealer, and he realized that was a mistake. When he went to the bathroom, one of his fangirls snuck into the room. She began to rub her hands over Oikawa’s chest. 

“It’s such a shame that you’re single. You’re too cute to not be someone’s boyfriend.”

Oikawa could not even process what was happening until the bathroom door opened. Kageyama poked his head in and noticed Oikawa with what he assumed was his newest conquest. “Tobio-chan, please go get Iwa-chan and make it fast please.” Oikawa waved his former kouhai off to collect his boyfriend. Before he knew it Kageyama was off to grab Iwaizumi.

“Why did you ask for your teammate? Do you not enjoy it when I do this?” The girl asked as she started to kiss Oikawa’s neck.

The door to the bathroom slammed open. 

“GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HIM!” Iwaizumi yelled.

“Oh yeah, why would I do that? It seems like Oikawa-kun doesn’t mind” the girl answered back with a wink.

“Hmm, why would you do that? Let me think. Maybe because you’re sexually assaulting my boyfriend? Just an idea” Iwaizumi channelled his inner-Oikawa for that amount of snark to leave his body. “So now take your filthy homewrecking hands off of him and go find someone who is as desperate as you.” Iwaizumu said shoving the girl off of Oikawa.

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi asked as he pulled Oikawa into his arms. Oikawa didn’t say anything and just started to sob into Iwaizumi’s chest. “Kageyama-kun, will you please notify my team that I’ll be in here with Oikawa until he calms down.”

“Sure, just let me pee first.” Kageyama answered back as monotone as possible.

“Thank you.” Iwaizumi began to pat Oikawa’s head and the sobbing began to slow down. 

“I love you, Hajime” Oikawa managed to get out between sobs.

“I love you too, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, kissing the top of Oikawa’s head.

The two eventually joined the rest of their team and played their hearts out on the court. Unfortunately, they were unable to beat Karasuno, but Iwaizumi took the opportunity to let the entire viewing population know Oikawa was his. After the game, in the middle of the court, Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s arm and pulled him close and kissed him. The entirety of the Seijoh cheering squad lost their minds and started to cheer harder than they did during the game. Iwaizumi knew he didn’t have to worry about Oikawa’s fangirls anymore. He knew that Oikawa loved him as much as he loved him. This was the beginning of the rest of their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos!
> 
> Come chat with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble)


End file.
